Collaborative relationships, such as collaborative partnerships, are prevalent in the public, private, and non-profit sectors. Each entity involved in a collaborative relationship, brings a unique set of skills, knowledge, and talents, providing important contributions in their respective areas of specialty. Such partnering entities may be intra-organizational (e.g. the entities in the collaborative relationship are different divisions or departments within the same organization) or inter-organizational (e.g. two distinct organizations in a collaborative relationship). Generally, collaborative partnering relationships are initiated due to the anticipated benefits they bestow on the respective entities. However, each entity brings a unique set of relationship issues, conditions, and values that affect the partnership. Many different relationship characteristics impact the overall performance of the partnership relationship, and it is desirable to be able to predict the important issues that arise in a collaborative relationship, prior to failure or significant expenditure of resources. Thus, there is a need to accurately model and simulate current partnering relationships, to understand how relationships change over time for assessment and characterization of such relationships.